CSI: Boise
by dreamsofhim
Summary: Grissom takes Sara on a mysterious trip to Idaho…not for the potatoes. GSR, established relationship. Takes place in Season 7.


**Summary:** Grissom takes Sara on a mysterious trip to Idaho…not for the potatoes.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. No silver has crossed my palm, either.

**A/N:** Takes place CSI Season 7. No spoilers.

**Fluff Warning:** This is, without a doubt, the fluffiest thing I have ever written. It looks like an angora sweater exploded in here...I mean, the dogs are coated with pink fuzz and the story was so light, I had to keep grabbing it back down from where it wanted to float up to the ceiling. It's THAT fluffy.

Jorja Fox quipped something about _CSI: Boise_ in an interview once. Back when **_mingsmommy_** and I were writing _And Then Some_, I wanted to send Grissom home from his snow bound delay in Denver via Boise, but she wouldn't have it. Still, who could resist _CSI: Boise_? I had to do it and this is what I got when I sat down to write.

I wrote his for **mingsmommy'**s birthday back in May. She has graciously allowed me to post it here. Enjoy!

* * *

**CSI: Boise**

Sara tossed a bag of kibble into the back of the Denali while the dog twirled excitedly at her feet. "Tell me again why we're going to Idaho?" Bruno hopped lightly into the SUV, selflessly volunteering to keep an eye on dinner.

Grissom hoisted two large gym bags onto the rear bumper. "I told you, it's a surprise…c'mon, Bruno…get down, boy." Reluctantly, the big dog complied, quickly turning to maintain eye contact with the food. Sadly, the luggage soon obscured his view.

"I hate surprises," Sara grumped, arms folded across her chest.

"I _love_ surprises." He grinned as he shut the rear gate with a slam. When Grissom looked back at Sara, she seemed to be stuck in a pout so he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the frown. "And I love you…ready to go?"

Sara's hand had wandered down to Bruno's head where it was scratching an ear seemingly on its own. "No."

"Good…let's go." Gil whistled as he opened the door to the back seat. Bruno jumped in and whined, impatient to go for his ride. Opening Sara's door, Grissom bent at the waist, gesturing milady into her waiting coach.

A pregnant pause followed until she relented. "Oh, all right."

Once Sara was safely in her seat, Grissom went around the front of the Denali and got in himself.

Bruno ready to watch the road between the front seats? Check.

Full tank of gas? Check.

A quick glance to the right…Sara smiling?

xxx

Their destination was roughly six hundred miles up Route 93. Grissom went into bat-out-of-hell mode as soon as they hit the open road. The desert scenery rolled by – a carpet of tan and green with a purple fringe of mountains in the distance. Unless one concentrated on nearby scrub, it was hard judge speed.

Sara leaned back in her seat and looked over at the speedometer. "Just how fast are we going?"

"You probably don't want to know."

She relaxed and closed her eyes. "You're probably right."

Bruno stretched forward and nuzzled her ear, sending her into a fit of giggles. "Stop that!" Her protests brought nothing but more kisses and a happy whine from the licker in question.

Grissom chuckled and gently rubbed the back of Bruno's neck. "Lucky dog."

xxx

Wells, Nevada was a convenient stop for the little band. Six hours into their trip Bruno needed to run, Sara was actually hungry and Grissom's rear needed to be in some other position for awhile.

Sara turned in her seat, curious. "Are we going to be able to find someplace to stay that takes dogs?"

"According to the official Town of Wells web site there are 'Pet friendly ground floor motor courts for under $30 a night.'" Grissom looked over at Sara who was frowning uncertainly. "Don't worry…I made a reservation."

A tiny town of no particular beauty rolled slowly by her window. Gesturing at a street filled with gas stations and fast food joints, Sara frowned questioningly. "There's a hotel here that requires a reservation?"

Grissom tilted his head. "_Hotel_…no. _Motel_…yes. We are booked into the Wagon Wheel Motel and you'll be happy to know they do, indeed, welcome pets."

Bruno did a little dance from his perch in the back seat punctuated by excited barks, knowing his people were talking about him.

Sara reached back to pat Bruno affectionately. "_He's_ happy… I'll reserve judgment until I know we're not sleeping with scorpions…"

In moments they pulled into the Wagon Wheel, a 60s era motor court featuring clapboard cabins arranged in a crescent around the registration building. Grissom gestured at the not-too-horrible looking motel. "Don't you trust me?" he said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Sara hopped out, Bruno right behind her. "I'm just warning you…if we find bugs in here, they will not be _fascinating_…they'll be unwelcome guests and I will be sleeping in the car."

xxx

The Wagon Wheel's cabins proved to be bug free and charming. The furniture was done in Early American honey maple and the wallpaper was heavy on eagles in red, white and blue. Ruffles were attached to almost everything from lampshades to bedspreads to curtains. Still, the place was clean and did not smell of disinfectant or Raid.

Sara stood in the center of the room turning slowly.

"Think of it as a trip back in time," Grissom chuckled, dropping their bags on one of the beds.

"Uh huh…" Bruno strained against the leash and pulled free, eager to inspect his new surroundings.

He sniffed the room thoroughly, had a big drink from the toilet and plopped down on the cool tile by the door, panting happily.

Grissom knelt and ruffled Bruno's ears. "How about some dinner, Sara? The clerk recommended a place up the street…"

Smiling indulgently, Sara looked down at her boys. "If you can prove that clerk did not decorate this room, you've got a deal."

xxx

The Four Way Café was a nice surprise for both of them. Sara was pleased any time she found a restaurant with vegetarian selections more imaginative than a salad with macaroni and cheese for the entrée.

Once their suppers were placed in front of them, Sara tried to get an explanation out of Grissom one last time. "OK, so, what's in Idaho?"

"Birthday present," he managed around a bite of excellent home made meatloaf.

A few bites of polenta with black bean salsa disappeared before Sara answered. "My birthday is in September, Griss."

Mashed potatoes accompanied his reply, "Not your birthday."

Sara sighed and took a sip of her wine, recognizing he'd gone into crypto-Grissom mode. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

A small smile played on his lips until his napkin brushed it away. "No."

"I hate you, you know," she tossed back, diving back into her dinner.

Grissom smiled to himself. "I know."

xxx

Criminalists and canine were back on the road by ten a.m. Beautiful Downtown Boise glittered on the horizon by noon. The Denali decelerated as Grissom took an exit off of Route 84.

Sara twisted in her seat. "Boise…you brought me to _Boise_?"

Grissom inclined his head, "You can't see it from here, but Boise is on the Snake River and gets its name from the cottonwood trees explorers found growing on its banks. Ever since, it's been known as the City of Trees."

Bruno barked, eager to get started.

Sara laughed. "Bruno will have a great time christening all of them, I'm sure." She leaned back and rubbed the big dog under his jowls. "OK…keep your secret, Bugman…I can wait."

Gil said nothing but reached out and held Sara's hand.

xxx

Within minutes they had left urban Boise for a modest working-class neighborhood. Neat little houses lined the streets, one much like another. Older model cars were parked in the driveways and brightly colored plastic toys were out in force on the front lawns. Grissom had no trouble picking out his objective, though, pulling into the driveway of 816 Hanover Street.

"We're here…" Grissom began, but Bruno started barking excitedly when a blonde, middle aged and somewhat thickset lady came out the front door and down the walk toward the car. Realizing he couldn't be heard over the delighted dog, Gil got out of the car allowing Bruno to launch himself at the happy woman.

"Hi, Gil. And Bruno…look at you! What a handsome boy you are!"

Sara watched the scene unfold, amazed. Grissom obviously knew this person, as did Bruno. Who the hell was she?

"Sara, this is Madge Davis…" Gil tried to make introductions, but Bruno was hopping around trying to lick Madge's face and get cuddled at the same time which made everyone laugh.

Madge grasped Bruno by the collar and stood, holding out her right hand to Sara. "Hello, Sara. I'm Madge…" A chorus of barks sounded from the house. Bruno whirled and broke free, charging toward the screen door. "…Davis…let's go in, shall we?"

A few minutes later Bruno was in Madge's back yard tumbling about with several other dogs. Obviously, it was old home week at the Davis house. Gil stood at the back door watching for a long time.

Madge indicated Sara should sit after making an attempt to dust off the couch. "I apologize for the dog hair…I keep threatening to knit up a new dog, but as you can see, I already have plenty."

Sara looked around at the cozy room. The couch and chairs were covered with bedspreads or sheets, presumably to protect them from dog hair, and the rest of the furniture was best described as sturdy. Photographs marched around the walls – blonde children smiling out from most. One could follow them as they aged, graduated, married and had children of their own.

Somewhat haphazard in décor, the place was clean. Overall the effect was of a house well lived in by people who were well loved.

Grissom joined Sara on the couch. "You should see Bruno…he's having a ball."

At that moment, a herd of barking dogs pounded up onto the back deck and down again. Sara grinned, "So I hear…when was the last time you saw Bruno, Madge?"

Madge glanced at Grissom. "It was…what? Two years ago?"

Gil nodded. "Bruno was a rescue…Madge let me know she had a nice boxer who needed a new home and I was up here on my next day off…"

"And it was love at first sight." Madge remembered, beaming. "Rescues sometimes take a long time to love again, but not Bruno. He took one look at Gil and knew he'd found a new home. Never looked back…"

Pieces started to fall into place. Sara looked sharply at Madge. "When is Bruno's birthday?"

Grissom and Madge chuckled, speaking over one another, "May 23rd."

"We drove 600 miles so Bruno could have a reunion with his rescue buddies?" Sara asked, incredulous.

Grinning, Gil shrugged. "Well, it _is_ his birthday…"

Madge watched Sara struggle to understand then clapped Grissom on the shoulder. "You big tease…that's not the only reason." She got up and went into the next room, calling back over her shoulder. "Tell her."

Suddenly unsure, Grissom searched for words. "Well, you see…Madge called and…I've been thinking for awhile that…"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Grissom…" Madge came up behind Sara and placed something in her lap. "He wanted you to meet this little girl."

A very serious puppy looked up at Sara from her lap. Like Bruno, she was a fawn and black boxer with uncropped ears and tail. The white blaze on her face was much wider than Bruno's, covering her muzzle and left eye before wandering down her chest. Splotches of baby girl pink showed through her nose leather. She gazed up at Sara with soulful eyes.

Madge sat back down. "Sara, meet Daisy…she's eight weeks old and looking for a home. Tall and tongue tied over there thinks maybe she could come live with you to be a companion for Bruno."

Grissom smiled hesitantly. "What do you think?"

Sara reached out her fingers so Daisy could sniff them, which she did, followed by a little lick and a nibble. "Shouldn't we ask Bruno?"

"Not if you hate the idea…I wouldn't think of adding to our family without discussing it first…" Gil touched Daisy's head. She promptly flung herself onto her back in Sara's lap and started gnawing on his fingers, chubby legs gyrating.

_"Who could resist her?"_ Sara wondered, realizing that Grissom had set her up. "Not above stacking the deck in your favor, I see…"

Big fingers tickled Daisy's belly, making her grasp Grissom's wrist in her forepaws and lick it over and over. "I prefer 'gathering evidence first hand'…it sounds less…manipulative…"

Sara sighed and he knew he'd won, or rather, that Daisy had won, for she truly was irresistible. Hopeful, he asked, "Shall we introduce Bruno to Daisy?"

Sara rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'm sure he'll be charmed…"

Madge stood and crossed to the kitchen. "He was always good with other dogs…I'm sure he'll be fine." A whistle was followed by the familiar sounds of Bruno's paws on linoleum.

As soon as he rounded the corner, Daisy hopped up and started barking defiantly. Bruno startled, then crept closer for a sniff. The puppy stood her ground, defending her small turf in Sara's lap.

Bruno looked uncertainly from Grissom to the puppy then up at Sara. He tilted his head to the right and tried to sniff once more, but Daisy sat on her haunches and started to howl. Before Grissom or Sara could do anything, Bruno barked loudly, once.

Daisy immediately stopped barking and allowed him to smell her before turning over on her back in surrender.

Satisfied the little spitfire was harmless, Bruno plopped down at Sara's feet, content.

Sara giggled. "I guess he told her…think it's OK to put her down?" She looked over at Madge.

"Oh yeah, they'll be fine now…" Madge beamed like a proud mommy.

Sara set Daisy down on her stubby little legs. The puppy approached Bruno slowly and carefully snuffled around his big ears. He gave Daisy a friendly lick and that was that. She was all over him then, thinking him a wonderful jungle gym and playmate. The little dog chewed on his jowls, pounced on his tail, and finally curled up between Bruno's front paws before promptly falling asleep.

Grissom put his arm around Sara. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a love match…" She leaned down to give Bruno a rub. He accepted the caress with a sigh. "Happy Birthday, big boy."

THE END...and a new beginning.


End file.
